Cellular wireless networks commonly provide both voice and data capability. A data communications layer is typically overlaid onto the voice communications layer, while utilizing the same network. For example, cellular devices utilizing the global system for mobile communications (GSM) voice standard are able to use the general packet radio service (GPRS) layer of the network for data communications. In these systems, a cellular device must register separately for the voice and the data networks. Protocols for network selection and registration were designed for human users primarily using voice communications, and in some instances these protocols require manual reconfiguration if there is a problem with or a different selection is desired for the data network. However, a problem arises in the event that a manual configuration, correction, or other input is required to correct a problem with the data network and there is no one available to provide the manual configuration, correction, or other input.